


you're a pond and i'm an ocean

by puppygoat



Series: i found hope in a heart attack [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU - Realistic Minecraft, First Meetings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I dont know how to tag, Kidfic, Other, Skephalo, Techno is Mentioned, This is pure fluff, bad has wings again ofc, but the tiniest bit, does this class as hurt/comfort?, foreshadowing maybe owo, skeppy is a good friend, they're soulmates your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppygoat/pseuds/puppygoat
Summary: it came. he knew it would. the noises of the night creeping in, surrounding him. the sound of a twig snapping, the unmistakable vwoop of an enderman teleporting closer, his breathing choking off, heart pounding in his ears, bracing for the cry of anger, the finishing blow.instead,"you okay?"
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: i found hope in a heart attack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054880
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	you're a pond and i'm an ocean

**Author's Note:**

> i got a bit lazy during this O_o sorry about how bad it is :///
> 
> anyway i plan on starting a series surrounding this sort of au? basically this is the first part showing how bad and skeppy meet, but there will be a lot more throughout their lives uwu.
> 
> hope you enjoy even though it's terrible ;-;

icy wind rustled through the dense spruce leaves, the whistle an eerie soundtrack to accompany the beating of a weary heart. a boy, pale skin and green eyes, perched against the water bank, the freshwater of the lake splashing out to whip his bare feet, raising goosebumps along his frozen skin. the world was quiet around him, the chirping of birds having tapered of once the sun had disappeared behind the trees, now only the occasional hooting of a lonely owl, and his sombre sniffles filled the air, accompanied by the few sobs he couldn't manage to choke back. the never ending stream of tears soaked his cheeks, some landing on his quivering lips, bitten raw from nerves. his wings, those of a peregrine falcon, once beautiful and perfectly preened, now reduced to that of a lowly street pigeon, wrapped tightly around his shaking form, along with his quivering tail, feathers and fur ruffling in the harsh wind, doing little to stop the chill from settling in his tired bones. the lacklustre clothing he had managed to grab now his only possessions. a black and red cloak to hide his small horns, a pair of ripped pants, that now closer resembled shorts, and a rusty necklace, with what was once his family emblem pressed against his navel. the sunset ended abruptly, the little remaining light vanishing at once and plunging him into darkness. he sat, defenceless, no weapon to fight away the impending mobs he knew were due any second. and yet, he stayed. immobile and vulnerable, too exhausted to fight, to fly away, to find a light source, to gather materials to craft. he had accepted his fate the minute he had left his village, and if this is where he was to die, sat alone, crying at a lake, on his sixth birthday, then so be it.

it came. he knew it would. the noises of the night creeping in, surrounding him. the sound of a twig snapping, the unmistakable vwoop of an enderman teleporting closer, his breathing choking off, heart pounding in his ears, bracing for the cry of anger, the finishing blow.

instead,  
"you okay?" 

his head whipped around at the speed of light, a friendly voice the last thing he expected to hear next, his heartbeat still erratic and eyes bleary as he studied the speaker.

a boy, tanned skin and kind eyes, peering down at him from the forest. the blue tunic he was wearing looked worn and old, with discoloured thread sewn through some obvious rips he had tried to fix, along with woollen thorsberg trousers caked in mud and grass stains. he had a plaster across his cheek, leather armour covering his knees, his right arm bound in sticks and string, in what appeared to be a makeshift cast. in his other he wielded a lit torch, though he had a sword in its scabbard against his hip. his eyes were a deep brown, the light of his torch reflecting from them, making them glow warmly. his hair was probably the most notable thing about him, sticking up and floppy, like a cockatoo. 

“cool wings.” he began again, after not getting a response, grinning boyishly at the wide-eyed gape he got in reaction. in an instant he was besides the winged boy, light blue particles left behind where he was previously stood, it quickly becoming clear that it wasn't an enderman at all.  
"i'm skeppy. what's your name?" he pressed on, despite all his previous efforts having been ignored, and was rewarded with a shy glance and a shaky voice.

"i- uhm, i'm bad."  
"'bad?'" he repeated. bad barely bobbed his head yes, but it was good enough for skeppy. he hummed, sliding down into a sitting position besides the other.  
"cool name. wanna be best friends?"  
bad tilted his head, curiously peering up at skeppy from under his cloak. he was strange, and abrupt, and messy, but bad was intrigued, and despite his mind screaming at him to ignore him, to tell him to go away and leave him to rot here, the hopeful expression on skeppy's face and the glimmer in his eyes made him falter. his heart seemed drawn to skeppy, like a part of his soul recognised skeppy as a friend from a different time. with a deep breath, and an unsteady smile, bad found himself agreeing.  
"okay."  
"cool!"

in a flash of blue skeppy was stood again, seemingly always needing to be on the move. he held out his healthy hand for the winged-boy,  
"wanna see my secret base? it's super cool! i've never shown anyone before, but we're best friends so you can come see."  
a childlike excitement bad had never experienced before started to well up within him, and he instantly nodded enthusiastically, grabbing skeppy's hand and allowing himself to pulled from the ground.  
skeppy wasted no time, dragging bad into the forest, dodging trees and jumping over rocks, giggling the whole time. bad found his own laughter bubbling from his chest without realising it, gazing at skeppy as they ran, smiling genuinely, his heart light.  
skeppy caught his eyes, slowing down a little so he could speak,  
"it's not far from here. you can't tell *anyone* about it, okay?"  
"okay." bad agreed, getting a giant grin as thanks.

true to his word, after a little more running, skeppy halted before a particularly large tree, thicker than the rest, with a spruce sign reading "no noobs allowed - skeppy" along with two drawings, one on either side of the text, the first of a diamond block with a dopey face holding a sword, the other of a pig with a big red cross through it, clearly all hand painted, lodged in the ground besides it. bad chuckled at the sign.  
"drew it myself. i think i did a pretty good job." skeppy commented, nudging bad.  
"it's very threatening." he replied courteously, holding back more laughter at how serious skeppy was about it.  
"mhm! gotta make sure no noobs steal my loot."  
"have they done that before?" bad glanced over at skeppy as he asked, watching as the other's expression shifted from proud to angry, then back to cocky in the span of a few seconds.  
"*hah*, yeah, but i got it back because i'm so cool and good at pvp." skeppy boasted, drawing his sword from its scabbard and raising it above his head with a flourish, smirking.  
bad rolled his eyes, already fond of the strange boy.  
higher up the tree was a structure, made from wooden planks, surrounding the trunk. it was quite impressive, with a small balcony, fences, a slanted roof and a few windows. despite also being obviously handmade by skeppy, it looked homey, and structurally sound, as far as bad could tell.

bad glanced back down to the sign, furrowing his brows.  
"what's with the diamond block?"  
"you'll see." skeppy returned ominously, vanishing with a wink.  
"oh wait-" he called as soon as he reappeared, peering down at bad from the overhang.  
"you- you can't teleport, can you?" he asked, seemingly just realising.  
bad shook his head, confused as to why it would matter.  
"damn! i guess you cant see inside, then," he sighed, "i mean, we could make a ladder, but then some noobs might come grief me, or we could-"  
bad spread his wings, flying up to the balcony and landing in front of skeppy, cutting off his rambling.  
"oh. cool! that works, too." 

the inside was also surprisingly nice, with blue carpet, lanterns hanging from the ceiling, a crafting table, furnace, single chest and an item frame with a diamond displayed in it. it was pretty simple, but felt cosy.  
skeppy placed his torch in a sconce above the door, then turned and crouched and opened the chest giddily. bad peered over his shoulder to watch, keeping his hands behind his back.  
inside was another wooden sword, a bow, four arrows, a couple of apples, some sticks, cobblestone, flint and a map. skeppy looked back to boast about his collection, but bad's gaze was focused solely on the bow. with a tentative point towards it, he muttered politely,  
"can i- can i look a that?"  
"mhm." skeppy allowed without hesitation, handing it to him.  
bad held back a gasp, feeling dumb for how he was reacting to a simple flimsy bow with half its durability missing, but he couldn't help himself. he had left his own bow when he had ran from his village, and hadn't even realised. it had been his everything, a gift from his late father on his third birthday. cautiously, he drew back the string, mimicking firing. it wasn't as sturdy as his bow, or as powerful, but that was to be expected.  
"here." skeppy called, passing him the arrows from the chest. bad's eyes widened, searching skeppy's face for confirmation, and got it easily as skeppy smiled warmly and led him back onto the balcony.

"there," he pointed to a tree across from them, a hand-painted target nailed to it. dent marks littered it, most around the outside, and a small collection near to the bullseye. there were similar targets hanging from other trees surrounding them that bad could see.  
“go on! try and hit the target.” skeppy urged, guiding bad forward. the winged boy nodded, inhaling and holding his breath as he he drew back the bow and fired, hitting the closest target in the dead centre.  
“whoa!” skeppy exclaimed, grabbing onto bad’s bicep, “you’re a good shot!”  
bad simpered shyly, his tail wagging at the praise. skeppy handed him another arrow, and again, with practice ease, bad fired it and hit the centre of the second target. and then the third. and then the fourth. skeppy was in awe, mouth agape and eyes sparkling like diamonds, gazing at bad as if he'd hung the stars themselves.  
"you're *super* cool. like, whoa. i've never been good with a bow, and i'm good at everything!"  
bad chuckled at skeppy again, his serious tone returning again for another cocky remark, brown eyes glued to bad's, as if they held the secret to perfecting archery deep within them.

abruptly, like everything skeppy does, he turned away, facing the targets with a huff.  
"we're out of arrows." he stated, hands on his hips. a beat passed, then suddenly he was gone, and the chest was opening. skeppy returned to his original position with flint and sticks in his hands before bad could even blink.  
"ugh," he groaned, "if i had feathers i could have crafted us more!"  
bad looked at his wings, running his fingers through them and preening out some loose and bent feathers, handing them to skeppy with a head tilt and small smile.  
skeppy's eyes lit up again, and bad was almost certain he saw them flash blue as he grabbed the offered feathers, but he wrote it off as a reflection of the stars. skeppy returned to bad's side once again, now holding a bundle of arrows and a wide grin.

they took turns shooting at the targets, talking about anything that crossed their minds, like muffins and owls and their heroes. skeppy missed most of his shots, bad hit most of them, but they both laughed equal amounts.  
after running out of arrows again, they head back inside.

"we can collect them later," skeppy announced, sitting down on the carpet and stretching with a yawn. bad nodded politely, opening the chest to put the bow back.  
"you can keep it," skeppy said, sliding down onto his back, eyes closed.  
"r-really?"  
skeppy cracked open an eye, "sure. you're way better at shooting than i am, anyway."

bad stands, immobile for a good few seconds, skeppy unaware of the weight of his words as he snuggles into the blue carpet, rubbing at his eyes. 

with a grunt, he was tackled into a hug, bad landing on top of him and burying his face in skeppy's neck, sniffling and trying to hold back the tears. skeppy chuckles, wrapping his arms around bad and flipping them over. bad rapidly recovers from his emotions at the opportunity to play fight, wresting the younger, managing to pin him only to buckle instantly as skeppy resorted to tickling. skeppy pretty quickly emerged victorious, laughing at bad's huff and muttered "unfair." after sticking his tongue out and gloating about his pvp skills, skeppy rolled off the other, looking up at the ceiling, arms touching. 

"i like being you best friend," bad admits, gazing at skeppy. skeppy smiled sweetly, rolling onto his side facing bad.  
"me too. uhm when i first saw you, i kinda thought you were a bit of a noob... but you're surprisingly cool!"  
bad’s eyes widened in shock at skeppy’s words, but he quickly started laughing uncontrollably, pushing skeppy onto his back and tickling him again, only tacking mercy after skeppy's 10th shout of "truce!" between his gasps.  
"you're a meanie." bad muttered, flopping down next to skeppy once more, their laughter dying down.  
"i thought i was your best friend."  
"well, yeah, that too." bad grumbled, but his eyes were fond as skeppy snuggled into his shoulder, throwing an arm over bad. bad, in turn, covered them with his wings, letting his eyes flutter shut. 

home, at last.

**Author's Note:**

> add me on discord if you want uwu i need friends who like skephalo OvO
> 
> ₚᵤₚₚᵧ ૮ ᴖﻌᴖა#8627


End file.
